Nemui
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: Beel sedang rewel, dia ingin selalu bersama Oga dan Hilda, hingga waktunya tidur Beel tetap ingin bersama 'ayah' dan 'ibu'nya. Bagaimana nasib(?) Oga dan Hilda? Warning: Gaje, little(?) OOC, dll.


**NEMUI**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub milik Tamura Ryuuhei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Familly, Friendship -whatever-**

**Pairing: Oga x Hilda**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disuatu malam…**

"Oy bagaimana ini?" Tanya Oga bingung sekaligus frustasi.

"Cih… Mana kutahu! Kalau bukan karena permintaan Bochama aku juga tidak mau sekasur denganmu!" Kata Hilda kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau salah satu dari kita pergi, Berubo akan bangun dan menangis!" Kata Oga. '_Dan lagi-lagi aku yang harus kena sial terkena setruman special dari Berubo._' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hening diantara mereka. Sebenarnya sejak pagi Beel memang sedang rewel, dan entah kenapa dia selalu ingin bersama dengan Oga dan Hilda, jika tidak dia akan menangis dan mengeluarkan setruman 'spesial'nya.

**Flashback**

Hari Minggu… Hari yang tepat untuk bersantai. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Oga Tatsumi.

"Da! Da! Daaa!" Teriak Beel sambil memukul-mukul paha Oga.

"Ada apa Berubo? Kau lapar?" Tanya Oga malas. Matanya masih tidak beralih dari anime 'Gohan-kun'.

"Da!" Jawab Beel sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu apa? Ayo nonton lagi, sedang bagus tuh…"

"Uuu… DAAA!" Kali ini teriakan Beel lebih keras. Dia turun dari sofa dan berguling-guling dilantai sambil tetap mengoceh 'Da! Da! Da!'.

"Ck! Kau kenapa sih Berubo?" Kata Oga bingung. Hilda pun menghampiri masternya dan menggendongnya.

"Kau kenapa _Bochama_?" Tanya Hilda bingung.

"Mungkin dia bosan Hilda-chan… Coba ajak dia keluar, lagipula ini hari Minggu… Oh iya! Di Ishiyama Mall dibuka tempat bermain anak baru! Cobalah kesana!" Saran ibu Oga.

"Ck… Aku malas bu…" Kata Oga.

"Aih! Da! Da! Da!" Kata Beel lantang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu keluar.

"Sepertinya begitu… Oy Oga! Cepat bangun dari dudukmu! Dasar pemalas! _Bochama_ ingin keluar sekarang!" Perintah Hilda.

"Cih… Iya iya!" Kata Oga menyerah dengan nada kesal. Oga pun mengganti bajunya dan bersiap akan pergi, namun saat Oga akan mengambil Beel dari gendongan Hilda, Beel tidak mau melepasnya dan malah menarik baju Hilda.

"_Bo-Bochama_!" Seru Hilda kaget.

"Oy! Kau ini kenapa Berubo? Katanya kau ingin keluar! Ayo!" Kata Oga kesal sambil tetap menarik Beel.

"Dabuh! Dabuh!" Kata Beel sambil tetap menarik baju Hilda. Oga dan Hilda pun kebingungan, tidak biasnya Beel bersikap seperti itu. Misaki yang melihat itupun akhirnya turut bicara.

"Mungkin Beel-chan ingin Hilda juga ikut. Sudah sana kalian bertiga pergi! Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan keluarga!" Kata Misaki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Hilda. Mereka bertigapun pergi. Sepanjang jalan Beel mengoceh(menyanyi) terus dengan riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. Orang-orang pun memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Lihat-lihat! Pasangan muda! Manisnya!" Kata seorang ibu-ibu pada ibu-ibu lainnya.

"Iya-iya! Ck… Anak sekarang…" Timpal ibu-ibu satunya. Namun baik Oga maupun Hilda berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kau ini kenapa Berubo? Tidak biasanya…" Kata Oga sambil mengacak-acak rambut Beel. Beel pun hanya menjawab dengan 'Dabuh' disertai senyuman. Melihat itu Hilda pun tersenyum kecil.

Sesampainya di Mall Ishiyama, merekapun langsung menuju ke area bermain yang cukup ramai.

"Nah Berubo! Sana kau main! Jangan bertengkar ya!" Kata Oga pada Beel dan diapun menurunkannya dari gendongannya.

"Da!" Jawab Beel. Diapun berlari kearah mainan balok-balokkan dan mulai menyusunnya.

"Hhh… Dasar dia itu… Membuat hari Mingguku jadi begini… Padahal aku ingin bersantai dirumah…" Keluh Oga sambil duduk disebelah Hilda.

"Berhentilah mengeluh! Itu resikomu sebagai orang tua!" Kata Hilda tegas. Oga pun hanya mendengus.

"Tapi… Kurasa tidak buruk juga sesekali keluar bertiga begini…" Lanjut Hilda pelan disertai senyum kecil. Mendengar itu Oga juga tersenyum.

"Ya… Kau benar." Kata Oga. Hening diantara mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba…

"Da! Da!" Teriakan Beel membuat keduanya melihat kearah Beel.

"Berubo?"

"_Bochama_!"

Ternyata Beel sedang berebut balok dengan anak seusianya. Lalu anak itu memukul Beel, Beel pun nyaris menangis, tapi dia langsung menghapus air matanya dan melempar anak itu dengan balok yang ada didekatnya. Anak itupun menangis dan berlari menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Berubo!" Kata Oga. Diapun menghampiri Beel.

"Kenapa kau melemparnya?! Untung saja anak itu tidak luka!" Tanpa sadar Oga membentaknya. Beel pun kaget karena dibentak seperti itu dan mulai menangis. Hilda pun langsung menggedong dan memeluk Beel sambil mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Oy! Beraninya kau membentak _Bochama_ begitu hah?!" Bentak Hilda tidak terima.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya! Dia salah karena melempar anak itu dengan balok!"

"Wajar kan?! Anak itu juga memukul _Bochama_!"

"Tapi tidak menggunakan balok! Kalau anak itu terluka bagaimana?!"

"Jadi maksudmu tidak apa-apa kalau _Bochama_ yang terluka?!"

"Bukan begitu! Ah sudahlah!" Kata Oga kesal dan kembali duduk ke bangku yang tadi. Hilda pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah sudah _Bochama_… Ayo minum susu…" Kata Hilda lembut sambil mengelus kepala Beel dan mengeluarkan botol susunya. Beel masih menunduk dipangkuan Hilda, sepertinya dia masih sedih karena dibentak Oga. Melihat Beel seperti itu, Oga pun merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya Berubo. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi… Jangan diulangi ya…" Kata Oga sambil mengelus kepala Beel. Beel pun menatap Oga.

"Da!" Jawab Beel .

"Nah _Bochama_… Ini susumu." Kata Hilda sambil memberikan botol susu pada Beel. Namun Beel tidak merespon dan malah melihat kearah lain. Hilda pun melihat kearah pandangan Beel. Dan diapun melihat seorang anak yang sedang menyusu di ibunya.

'_Jangan-jangan_…' Batin Hilda.

"Da!" Kata Beel sambil menunjuk dada Hilda. Benar saja! Beel ingin menyusu. Melihat itu Oga dan Hilda pun _sweatdrop plus jawdrop_.

"_Bo-Bochama_! I-itu tidak bisa d-d-d-dan tidak mungkin!" Kata Hilda panik. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Betul itu Berubo! Mana mungkin keluar kan!" Kata Oga menimpali namun dengan nada mengejek.

"Ka-kau! Lebih baik kau diam saja tikus got!" Bentak Hilda kesal dan diapun memukul Oga.

"_Ittai_! Apa-apaan kau ini! Aku Cuma ingin membantumu menjelaskan ke Berubo!" Kata Oga berusaha membela diri.

"Hee… Menjelaskan? Mengejek maksudmu?" Kata Hilda dingin sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap. Beel yang melihat pertengkaran 'ayah' dan 'ibu'nya berusaha melerai, namun percuma, mereka mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan pertengkarannya. Dan akhirnya…

"HUEEE!" Tangisan kesal Beel pun pecah disertai petir yang menyetrum Oga dan Hilda.

"Be-Berubo…" "_Bochama_…" Kata Oga dan Hilda lemas. Sementara Beel mengambil susunya dan meminumnya dengan kesal. Setelah itu merekapun meninggalkan area bermain dengan Beel yang masih cemberut dipelukan Hilda.

"Kita ke kafe sana dulu untuk makan siang… Ayo Berubo! Jangan cemberut begitu! Kau boleh memesan es krim, ok?" Bujuk Oga. Mendengar kata 'Es krim' Beelpun tersenyum.

"Aih! Dabuh!" Kata Beel semangat.

Sesampainya di kafe, Oga dan Hilda memesan nasi goreng dan Beel parfait coklat. Saat pesanan mereka sampai mereka pun mulai memakannya. Tiba-tiba Beel melihat seorang anak yang sedang menyuapi kedua orang tuanya. Dan Beelpun mengikutinya.

"Dah! Dah!" Kata Beel sambil mengacungkan sendok es krimnya kearah Hilda.

"Eh? Untukku _Bochama_? Kyaa… Hilda senang sekali!" Kata Hilda. Diapun langsung memakannya.

"Dabuh!" Kata Beel senang. Beelpun mengambil sesendok lagi, namun kali ini diarahkannya ke Oga.

"Da! Da!"

"Eh? Untukku?" Tanya Oga bingung.

"Da!" Jawab Beel semangat.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? Itu tadi bekas Hilda kan? Kalau aku memakannya juga, berarti sama saja ciuman tidak langsung! Eh? Kenapa aku malah berpikir begini!'_ Batin Oga.

"Daa! Aaa!" Kata Beel kesal.

"Oy tikus got! Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat makan! Kau harusnya merasa terhormat Beelze-_sama_ mau menyuapimu!" Bentak Hilda.

"Bukan begitu! Berubo ganti sendoknya jika ingin menyuapiku!" Kata Oga.

"Dabuh?" Beel bingung.

"Apa maksudnya itu?! Apa kau tidak mau makan karena itu bekasku hah?!" Kata Hilda marah dan tersinggung.

"Ah!" Beel berusaha menengahi.

"Bukan begitu! Apa kau mengerti maksudnya jika kita makan atau minum bekas orang lain hah?!" Oga tidak mau kalah.

"Ah…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku hanya ingin kau memakannya agar tidak membuat _Bochama_ kecewa!"

"Ah…" Beel mulai menangis, namun Oga dan Hilda masih saja bertengkar. Beel kesal dan…

"HUAAA!" Tangisnya pecah lagi dan Oga dan Hilda pun merasakan setruman lagi. Akhirnya mereka bertigapun pulang.

"_Tadaima…_" Kata Oga dan Hilda lemas.

"Ah…_ Okaeri…_ Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" Sambut ibu Oga.

"Capek…" Kata keduanya lemas lalu _tepar_.

"Eh?" Ibu Oga pun bingung. Namun ibu Oga menangkap ada yang tidak beres karena Beel cemberut saja sejak tadi.

Saat malam…

"Hoamh… Aku tidur dulu… Ayo Berubo…" Kata Oga sambil mengangkat Beel. Namun…

"Dabuh!" Kata Beel sambil menggenggam erat piyama Hilda.

"Eh? _Bochama_ ingin tidur denganku?" Tanya Hilda. Namun Beel menggeleng, lalu tangan satunya menarik baju Oga.

"Ai Dabuh!" Kata Beel dengan nada memerintah.

"Ah… Sepertinya Beel ingin kalian tidur bersama…" Kata Misaki santai.

"Ha-hah?!" Kata Oga dan Hilda kaget.

"Tidak masalah kan? Toh kalian sudah menikah ini? Baiklah aku juga akan tidur… _Oyasumi_…" Kata Misaki lagi. Lalu ia berjalan kekamarnya meninggalkan Oga dan Hilda yang mematung.

'_Yang benar sajaaa?!_' Batin mereka berdua.

**Flashback end**

Jadi, beginilah mereka sekarang… Terjebak(?) di kamar Oga. Tadi Hilda mencoba untuk keluar karena dia pikir Beel sudah tidur, jadi tidak masalah. Tapi ternyata Beel langsung terbangun dan menangis disertai setrum spesialnya.

"Ck… Sudahlah! Ayo tidur!" Kata Hilda. Mendengar itu Oga pun bingung.

"Malam ini… Hanya malam ini aku akan tidur denganmu!" Kata Hilda disertai pipi yang sedikit merona saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hhh… Baiklah… Mau bagaimana lagi…" Dan mereka berduapun naik kekasur dan tidur dengan posisi Beel ditengah-tengah.

Sejam kemudian…

"Ck… Percuma… Aku tidak bisa tidur…" Kata Oga pelan, dilihatnya kearah Hilda dan Beel.

'_Hhh… Mereka sudah tidur…_' Batinnya, lalu diapun bangkit menjadi posisi duduk. Tapi entah kenapa pandangan matanya tertuju pada Hilda.

'_Jika dia sedang tertidur begini, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dia itu kasar…_' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" Kata Hilda dengan nada rendah. Oga pun terkejut, dia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan wajah Hilda.

"Tidak bisa tidurkah, Tatsumi?" Tanya Hilda. Eh? Apa Oga salah dengar? Tadi dia mendengar Hilda memanggilnya Tatsumi.

"Tempat tidurmu bau. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Hilda dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih… _Urusai_." Kata Oga kesal. Hilda pun tersenyum kecil.

"Hmph…"

Lalu hening diantara keduanya. Namun ucapan Oga memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"_Naa_ Hilda… Apa kau tahu kenapa Berubo hari ini bersikap lain?" Tanya Oga. Hilda pun menatapnya sebentar.

"Entahlah… Menurutmu?"

" Menurutku… Berubo sedang ingin merasakan apa yang biasa dirasakan oleh anak lain… Pergi jalan-jalan bersama orangtuanya, tidur bersama… Karena, sekalipun Berubo anak dari raja iblis, dia tetaplah anak kecil yang sangat suka dimanja… Makanya tadi dia kesal karena kita terus-terusan bertengkar didepannya. Mungkin begitu…" Kata Oga.

"Yah… Aku setuju denganmu… Sejak lahir, _Bochama _tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, sementara _Daimaou-sama_ sangat sibuk… Mungkin saat disinilah dia merasakan itu darimu, Tatsumi…"

"Dan juga darimu… Berubo tahu kau sangat menyayanginya… Dan jangan lupa… Kau 'ibu'nya…" Tambah Oga.

"Hmph… Kau benar…" Kata Hilda sambil tersenyum.

"Maa, kurasa lebih baik sekarang kita tidur…" Ajak Oga.

"Hn." Balas Hilda.

Dan mereka bertigapun tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan posisi tangan Hilda dan Oga memeluk Beel. Mereka tertidur seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia.

**OWARI**

**Author's note:**

**Ukh… OOC sangat… Dan saya sendiri ga puas dengan endingnya… *pundung sambil garuk-garuk tanah***

**(_ _)|||**

**Fic pertama saya di fandom Beelzebub Indonesia… Mohon kritik, saran, dan masukannya ya minna-san… Arigatou gozaimasu! xDD**


End file.
